A Games to Remember
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: Katrina Simms never wanted to fight. She, a citizen of Distict 2, hated the Hunger Games with a passion. So when her name was called at the reaping, all she felt was dread. Oh well, the cute ones kill the most viciously.


xXx

Katrina brushed her bright blonde hair into a high ponytail, the bottom of it grazing her shoulders. She walked outside, ready for another long day of training. She was at the Academy of District 2, a vicious school that trains kids to fight and kill. Katrina ran up the stairs, two at a time, to meet her trainer. A tall young man turned to look at her.

"Hey Crane!" Katrina said energetically, waving.

Crane nodded his head in response.

"So, what are we using today?" Katrina asked.

"Knives," Crane said.

"Aww! I don't want to be compared to your daughter again! Clove is amazing!"

"Suck it, Katrina. Clove is not yet old enough to compete in the arena, you are," Crane said.

"Like I'm going to be reaped tomorrow," Katrina said.

"Anything's possible," Crane said darkly.

"Listen, I know you're a Hunger Games victor, but still…" Katrina trailed off. "I hate the Hunger Games anyway." She muttered darkly.

"Don't let anybody else hear that," Crane warned.

Katrina sighed and walked over to the weapons wall and pulled out a belt full of knives. She strapped it on and stepped in front of the targets. Katrina waited for Crane to start the timer. When she heard the small 'beep' from the timer, Katrina sprang into action. She immediately threw her first two knives at the heart of the first dummy. Katrina stabbed the second dummy in the wrist, right at the arteries. She did an aerial over to right in front of the dummy and stabbed the heart.

"7.5 seconds, nice," Crane acknowledged.

Katrina pulled the knives out of the dummies with disgust, "Ew."

They did several more drills until Katrina's time was up. She flew down the steps to the gym locker rooms and changed quickly into a silver gradient leotard. Katrina ran into the gym. Her coach, an old woman with great experience, was waiting impatiently.

"Great-aunt Katarina, sorry I'm late," Katrina said, bowing.

"You're forgiven, child. Do some combos while I get some music."

Katrina walked to the corner of the floor mat. She stood there, taking a deep breath. She started running, launching into a roundoff. Katrina went into a back handspring, then a triple salto. She landed perfectly. Katarina applauded, setting down the CD player.

"Nicely done, straighten your legs and loosen your back a little more in the salto." Katarina advised.

Katrina did it again, heeding her aunt's advice. She exhaled with satisfaction. "Okay, let's do this."

Soon, Katrina's gymnastics lesson was over. She changed back into her normal clothes, black jeans with a red belt, a red halter top and her black sneakers. Katrina went to the dining hall to eat dinner.

"Oi! Katrina! Over here!" A tall girl with brown curls waved her over.

"Hey Brianna, hey Mauve," Katrina said.

Another girl, Mauve, sat at the table. She sat there silently, but nodded in response to Katrina. She had deathly pale skin with long black hair. Her eyes were electric blue orbs that intimidated everybody she met, except for Katrina and Brianna.

"So, the reapings are tomorrow," Brianna said eagerly.

"Yeah…" Katrina said.

Mauve looked up, her eyes had something in them, despair maybe.

Katrina noticed her friend. _Oh yeah… Mauve's younger sister died in the games last year._

"I hope I get picked!" Brianna continued, oblivious to Mauve and Katrina.

"No," Mauve protested quietly, "Don't go…"

Katrina reached over and held Mauve's hand, "It'll be okay, I promise."

xXx

Katrina woke with a yawn. _Today's the reaping! _

"Okay, let's get this over with," Katrina said going to her bathroom to get ready. After taking a shower, she walked into her closet to figure out what to wear. Katrina shifted through the hangers. Finally, she settled on a strapless black ballgown with pink lace trim. Katrina picked out combat boots and wore spiked gloves. She blew out her hair so that it puffed up. As a last-minute decision, Katrina put on some mascara, eyeliner and pink lipstick.

Katrina walked over to Mauve's house so that they could walk together. Mauve came out wearing a black dress and small headpiece, like she was going to a funeral. _Well, I suppose it's kinda like we are going to a funeral. _

On the way to Town Square, they ran into Brianna, who was wearing a bright pink ensemble.

"Whoa, what's with all this black?" Brianna asked.

"If I'm called, I don't want to look cowardly," Katrina said.

"I miss Iris," Mauve stated simply.

Brianna grew quiet. Katrina remembered Mauve's sister; she had been a cheerful girl. Her death had been especially gruesome. Iris's death had come about by kangaroo muttations beating her to death. Her arena had been a desert, close to ancient Australia.

The trio reached the town square. Many people had signed in and were in the roped off sections. Katrina signed in and walked to the 15-year-old section. Brianna and Mauve went to the 16-year-old section. Their District 2 escort, Mahlia Maybel walked onto the stage. She looked completely ridiculous in a bright blue feathered outfit.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she announced, her voice full of pep, like she had drank a huge mug of coffee.

"It's time to pick our tributes!" The escort placed her hand into the glass ball that represented the female tributes.

"Katrina Simms!" she announced. Katrina froze, _shit. _

She took her time, walking up to the stage. Katrina noticed Brianna about to volunteer. Katrina said, "Don't do it, Brianna."

Brianna lowered her hand, still looking concerned. Mauve's face looked like death. Katrina reached the stage.

"Well? Let's hear it for Katrina!" Mahlia said cheerfully.

Katrina watched Brianna and Mauve stare at her, clapping half-heartedly. Katrina made up her mind to give them the biggest hug when she got to say goodbye.

"Now for the male tribute!" Mahlia placed her hand inside the glass bowl full of paper slips.

"Marcus Adamsby!" Mahlia announced. Katrina watched a boy about the same height as her come up to the stage. For once, there were no volunteers. The escort looked a little disappointed but quickly arranged her face in a smile and said, "Please give it up for the tributes of District 2!"

xXx

After the reaping was all a big blur to Katrina, the Peacekeepers ushered her along to the Justice Building. The waiting room was quite nice, but Katrina had more pressing matters to turn her attention to. Like, the fact that she might die in about a week. It's almost like the room was put there to mock the tributes, like "Haha, you're about to die and all your district can give you is a comfy room."

Katrina sat down on the couch and thought to herself. _Should I make an alliance? How about my district partner, Marcus? I barely know him, he's in my class at school and we did a project together once. He was funny. Man, why do all the great people have to die! This is why I dislike the Hunger Games…_

Katrina's thoughts were cut off by her mother, father and older brother entering the room. Her mother immediately pulled her into a hug. Her father patted her on the back. Katrina's older brother, Miles, pulled her aside for a moment.

"Listen Kat, you have to get a backpack and a variety of weapons and get the _hell _out of the Cornucopia. Don't you even dare to become a Career. You can play the cuteness card up until your Gamemaker sessions. Then, you go all out and get a freaking 10. Make an alliance with one person, preferably from a poorer district. Got it?" Miles instructed.

Katrina nodded; this strategy Miles was telling her was something like what his best friend had done a couple years back, in the same Games as Iris. He was backstabbed by Careers.

The Peacekeeper came back and dragged her parents out of the room. Next, Brianna and Mauve came in. Mauve hugged her tightly.

"I'll come back, Mauve, for Iris and you guys." Katrina said.

Brianna came up to her, "Here." She handed her a black rose necklace.

"It's from the both of us," Mauve said, letting Katrina go.

"You better win."

xXx

Katrina stepped onto the train. Her district partner, Marcus came behind her. Katrina noticed he was slightly taller than her.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?" Katrina answered.

"If I die, murder the people that killed me and win," he said to her.

Katrina was surprised, then masked her emotion, "Okay, the same to you."

"Of course," Marcus said.

They shook hands.

xXx

Hey! Was that any good? It's my first fanfic for this series. Please R&R and thanks again for reading! (^-^)


End file.
